Who Knew
by vampwolfgurl6195
Summary: Brianna runs away into the woods. Only to be found by werewolves. what will happen to her when she finds out their secret and more. Sorry bout the sucky summary. Hopefully you'll like it. its about Seth imprinting.
1. Leaving Everything Behind

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so I'm a little nervous about how it turns out.

Chapter 1: Leaving Everything Behind

Brianna's Point of View

That night I couldn't stand it. _Their_ fighting was starting to get to me.

My mom and her new husband, Jim, fight almost all the time. They mostly argue about my grades, not having a social life, annoying them. Anything that was related to me was complained about.

Sure, I'm not the most social of people, but i do talk to them. No one wants to knoe Brianna Reed anyway.

Sure, I'm weird at times. But, my lion is the only one I can trust. Not even my sister.

My lion is just a stuffed animal that I've had since 3rd grade. I kept him ever since. Being that his name is Lion and he is one.

I know it sucks. But I was in the 3rd grade, so cut my some slack.

I bet you're wondering, why in the world does a 14 year old girl has a stuffed lion named Lion. Yeah, I'm pretty pathetic.

"We need to get her out of the house!" Mom shouted.

"What do you want me to do about it!" Jim yelled.

The shouts got louder and louder by the second. I couldn't take it any more.

I got up off my bed and grabbed the backpack of stuff i packed last week, knowing i was going to runaway soon. I grabbed Lion and shoved him inside.

I walked downstairs, grabbed my favorite rain jacket and left out the door.

A/N: Well, there's the first part of Who Knew. It's my first fanfic so please please please review. I know its kinda short but I promise the next chapters should be longer.


	2. What A Way To Wake Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter 2: What A Way To Wake Up

**Brianna's Point of View**

I stumbled into the woods, just wandering. I was holding Lion close to my chest, gripping him tight.

I walked passed manny trees and shrubs and bushes. It was one of the things I loved most about Forks. It was always green and had many trees.

I kept walking and walking till it seemed that hours passed.

The last of the sun was gone and I was surrounded by complete darkness.

I stopped when I bumped into a log. I sat on it and looked at the starry sky. It was a pretty clear night for Forks, Washington.

**************************************************************************************

I don't know how long I gazed at the stars while laying on that log. I must of dozed off.

I woke up to the feeling of something hot. It felt like I was being breathed on.

My eyes shot open quickly, only to find eight huge wolves staring intently at me.

**A/N:Please please please review. Reviews make the world go round.**


	3. People In The Woods

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

**A/N: I would like to dedicate this next chapter of Who Knew to Leah Wolf, SilverDegro-aka-Sonic-Twilight, and danceswithjasper for giving me my first reviews. Thank you guys soooooo much. Alright enough of me, on with the story...**

Chapter 3: People in the Woods

**Brianna's Point of View**

There were so many of them. All of then focused their eyes on me.

In the moonlight I could see a sandy brown wolf, a chocolate brown wolf, a black wolf, a light gray wolf, a russet brown wolf, a white wolf, a dark gray wolf, and a wolf with black fur and white patches in it,

I stared at them in amazement, at how big they were. They were probably as big as a grizzly bear. They were HUGE!

I noticed that the sandy brown wolf was looking at me the most.

I looked around some more then sighed. I might as well make due with what I have.

"Hi." I said to none of them in particular.

"My names Brianna. You're probably wondering why a girl like me is out in the woods." They all nodded in unison.

"Well... I ran away." They looked around ar each other.

The black wolf nodded and started to walk away with the ligh gray and dark gray wolves following closely behind.

The russet brown wolf nodded and the other wolves started to walk away.

"Wait. Don't leave me alone." I begged. The russet brown wolf looked at the sandy brown wolf and it nodded.

The sandy brown wolf walked over to me and sat at my feet like a big puppy.

"Thank you." I whispered to the wolf. It just looked at me. I held my hand and it licked. I giggled and wiped my hand off on my pants. _Yuck! Wolf spit!_, I thought.

A smile spread across my face. I started to pet the wolf, and it seemed happy and calm at my touch. I looked up when I heard a noise coming from the bushes. Panic and worry flashed across my face.

A tall, muscular boy with short cut black hair and russet brown skin walked towards me. He nodded to the wolf, and it up and left.

I frowned a little when the wolf left. The boy came and sat next to me on the log. I looked at him, not sure what to do.

"Why are you out in the woods all alone at this late hour?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." I retorted back.

He rolled his eyes at me. "My name is Jacob, what's yours?"

"Brianna."

"Why do you have that stuffed lion?" he asked with a curious look on his face.

"Well, his name is Lion and he's my best friend."

"You named it 'Lion'" he said incredulous.

"Yes! I did. I've had him since the third grade." I practically yelled.

"Wow. Someone's a little over protective." he mused.

"I just don't want any one to take him away from me." I said gripping Lion tigher.

"Why are you in the woods?" He asked again.

"I ran away." I said looking down at my lion.

"Why?" he asked, sincerity in his voice.

"I couldn't stand it." I said looking down.

"You couldn't stand what?" Jacob asked.

"My mom and her new husband, Jim . I couldn't stand them. They would always talk about me. Even when they knew I was in the would complain about me not having any friends and how I would never go out. They wanted me to be more like my sister, Mallory. Jim even hit me a few times and told me I was worthless and a disgrace to the family." The tears were rolling down my eyes now.

"Oh, honey I'm so sorry." I jumped a little when I felt a hand on my left shoulder. I turned to see who it was since Jacob was sitting on my right. A tall, toned, tanned boy with shaggy dirty blond hair gave me a sympathetic smile. I tried to smile back, but that only made more tears come.

The mysterious boy wrapped his arms around me and I sobbed into his bare chest. I cried and cried until it seemed I had no tears left.

After crying my eyes out, I looked up at the strange boy. he looked about 18, maybe even older. He was looking down at me. It wasn't like he was just looking at me. It was like he was staring at me but it wasn't creepy. Does that make any sense?

Any way, he was looking at me look at him. He dropped his arms and smiled sheepishly. I lifted my head off his chest and smiled back. I wiped away the remaining tears that were still left on my face.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"It's okay. I'm Seth." he said with a smile on his face.

"Hi. I'm Brianna." I said smiling back.

"Why are you in the woods?" he asked.

" 'Cause I ran away."

"Oh. You were telling Jacob why you're running away." He said, making the connection as to why I was crying.

"Yeah." I said. "Sorry about that."

He gave me a huge grin. "It's okay. I understand."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Do you need a place to stay?" he asked me.

"No. No. It's okay. I'll find ... somewhere to live."

"No, I insist. You can stay with me and my family for a while. I'm sure my mom won't mind."

"Seth! What do you think you're doing!?" A tall, tanned girl with long silky black hair said.

"It's called being nice. You should try it some time Leah." He smirked at her.

"You can't just invite people you find in the woods to come live with us." She scolded.

"Well where do you think she should go?" he practically growled.

"I don't know." The girl whose name is apparently Leah said. She must be his sister or something.

"Well can't just leave her here." Seth said sternly.

The Leah girl just walked away mad.

"Well Leah, Seth does have a point. We can't just leave her." Jacob said matter-of-factly.

"Oh no. I'll be fine. I could just ..."

Seth cut me off. "No, you can stay with us."

"Well if you insist. But I don't want to intrude or anything."

"No you won't be." Seth said with determination.

"Okay. If you don't mind." I said, almost whispering it.

"Never." Seth said giving me the most sincere smile I have ever seen.

After a while of awkward silence, I broke it.

"We should be going now. It is awfully late." I said then yawned.

Everyone agreed and I stood up, almost falling over. A pair of strong arms grabbed my elbow then steadied me. i turned and smiled at Seth, yawning again.

"Some one must be tired." Seth joke playfully.

"No I'm not." I said, but my body betrayed me by making me yawn.

"Yes you are." He accused playfully. "I could carry you."

"No, no. That's okay." But I yawned again. Seth gave me an oh-really type look. I sighed in defeat.

"Sure, you can carry me."

"I can carry your back pack to."

"You don't have to." Seth gave me a pointed look. I sighed agian. I took my back pack off and handed it to him. Seth put it on his back then picked me up bridal style.

I was a little breathless from the sudden movement. Seth chuckled at the expresson on my face. I stuck my tongue out at him and he just smiled trying to hold back his laughter.

As soon as we started walking, I fell asleep.

**A/N: Thanks agian for those that reviewed. If more people review, i might write some of the next chapter in Seth's point of view. **

**Press the Review Button QUICK!! :P love ya  
**


	4. Pool Time!

Disclaimer: _ Roses are red, _

_violets are blue, _

_I do not own Twilight, _

_and neither do you. :P_

Chapter 4: Pool Time!

**Seth's Point of View**

When I got to my house Brianna was asleep.

I walked through the front door and went straight to my room. I gently placed Brianna on my full size bed then took her back pack off my back and put it on the floor near me bed. I untied her her tennis shoes and put them next to her back pack. I unzipped her jacket and pulled it off of her. I placed it on the back of my computer chair.

After I made sure she was okay, I went downstairs to the living room. I hopped on the sofa and went to sleep.

**Brianna's Point of View**

When I woke up, I was laying in a full sized bed in someone's bedroom. I get up out the bed and grabbed my lion before I went to explore.

I walked out the room and went down the stairs. I walked around downstairs and found the kitchen and the dinning room.

When I got to the living room I was a little surprised. It was really well put together. There was a long gray couch and a white love seat on one side and a beige love seat on the other. There was a big screen TV in the front of the room and stacks of DVDs next to that.

In the corner of my eye, I saw something on the long gray couch move. I turned around only to find a sleeping Seth half falling off the couch.

I tried my best to hold in my laugh, but I couldn't it was just too funy. I burst out laughing at how cute he was being spread out over the sofa.

Wait, did I just say he was cute. not that he isn't, it's just that I just met him last night. I shouldn't be thinking things like that. At least not yet.

before I had time to realize, Seth threw me over his shoulder. He walked through the kitchen to the back door. I dropped Lion just inside before he stepped over the thresh hold. When I saw the pool I realized what he was doing.

I squirmed and kicked with all my might,but all he did was tighten his grip around me. He stopped when we made it to the edge of the pool. I'm glad its summer too.

"Any last words?" He asked in a dark tone.

"Can't say I have any." I said.

next thing I knew, I was being thrown into the pool. When I came up for air I could hear Seth laughin gin the background. I glared at him then gave him a mischievious smile.

"Why you lookin at me like that?" He asked.

"'Cause I'm awfully lonely in here by myself. Maybe you should come and join me. There's enough room for 2." I gave him the cutest pout I could muster. He sighed, then walked away from the pool.

He came back at top speed jumping into the pool. I screamed when a giant slpash hit me. When he came up for air he had a huge smile on his face. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Thanks." I said sarcasticly with a smile on my lips.

"You did look lonely in here." he joked.

I just rolled my eyes at him. "No, thanks... for everything."

"No problem. I'm sure you would've done the same."

"I would've if I could've" I muttered.

"What does that mean?" Seth asked confused.

"Never mind." I was starting to get bored. _I might as well get to know him if he is letting me stay in his house, _I thought. " Well, maybe we should play 20 questions."

"Sure why not."

I floated on my back thinking of a question, oblivious to the fact that my clothes are soaking wet. It took me a while but i finally came up with some good questions.

"How old are you?" I asked seriously curious. he could really pas for 20.

"Sixteen. You?"

"Fourteen."

"Wow." was all he said.

"Is that bad thing?" I asked sassily.

"No. I'm just surprised. You are much too beautiful to be 14 is all." he said sincerely.

I blushed, but I doubted you could see it on my chocolate brown face.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked.

"Green. It's been my favorite color since I was 4."

"Cool. I'd have to say blue."

"Have any siblings?" I asked.

"Yup, Just one, Leah." he said shaking his head. So I was right. Leah is his sister. I feel so sorry for him about that. I wonder why she is so mean.

"I have a sis too. her name's Mallory." I said

We talked and swam until we got through all 20 questions. After a while, I got out the pool. I took off my sopping wet socks and rolled up my green aeropostale sweat pants

Before I made it across the backyard Seth swept me up in his arms bridal style. I gasped at the sudden movement. He just smiled and looked at me. I looked up and met his beautiful brown eyes. They seemed to be looking for something. I didn't realize how close we were until his lips were only centimeters away from mine. I moved closer to him and pressed my lips to his. **(AN: Awwwww! How cute was that!)**

It wasn't a long kiss. It was sweet and caring. But when our lips touched, I felt a spark. Like fire burning through me. _What is this strange feeling?_ I've never felt this before. Hmm...

Seth walked into the house still holding me close to his still bare chest. I tried my best to not look into his beautiful brown eyes. he looked me deep in my dark brown eyes, still searching for something. He moved his face closer to mine again. The urge to kiss him was hard to fight. **(AN: I probably would have kissed him. He He.) **I looked away from him and he kissed my cheek. It left a trail of fire burning on my skin.

I pulled up my hand and placed it on my cheek. "What did you do that for?"

Seth put me down and smiled sheepishly. "Because I've been wanting to do that since i first saw you."

I dropped my hand from my face. I placed it on Seth's tanned cheek, caressing it. "I thought it was sweet." I said smiling.

He placed his large hand over mine. We just stood there like two smiling fools. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Then someone came through the front door. **(AN:I wonder who that could be. Hmm...)**

It was a middle-aged woman with blond hair and arms full of bags. I looked at her shocked. I dropped my hand from Seth's cheek and ran behind him. I didnt want him to get into any trouble because of me.

The woman sat the bags on the couch then walked into the kitchen. She stopped when she finally noticed Seth in his wet cargo shorts and dripping hair.

"Why are you wet?" She asked.

"Well mom, me and Brianna went for a swim." he said. Did he just put me in the conversation. i can;t believe him. he is so gonna pay for it to.

"I don't see her."

"That's 'cause she's hiding behind me." Seth whispered. I hit him in the back of his head.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asked laughing and holding the back of his head where i hit him like it hurt when I knew it didn't.

The woman walked around him. She held out her hand and said " I'm Sue Clearwater. Seth's mother.'

"Nice to meet you. I'm Brianna Reed." I said taking her hand and shaking it. She looked me up amd down then smiled.

"Has Seth been nice to you dear?" Sue asked the smile still on her face.

"Yes. He is very kind. Thank you for letting me stay Ms. Clearwater."

"Please. call me Sue."

"Thank you,_ Sue_." I smiled. I never called an adult by their first name.

"Oh dear! You're probably hungry. I guess I should start dinner." With that she went to the stove. I looked at Seth and he grinned at me.

"I should probably go change."

"Yeah, me too."

We both walked up the stairs. I walked into the room I woke up in with Seth following closely behind. I sat down on the bed and Seth sat down next to me. I looked at him. _Why is he following me_, I thought.

"Why are yo following me?" I asked.

"I'm not. This is my room." Seth said.

"Oh, sorry you had to sleep on the couch."

"You don't have to apologize. I didn't mind."

"It is kinda cold in here." I said my teeth starting to chatter.

"Oh, right. You should probably get changed. I'll bring you a towel. Be right back." He said smiling.

He got up from the bed and went to go get me a towel. I stared at the room. The computer was on a wooden desk with the desk chair in front of it was to the right of the bed. The closet coor ond some dressers were to the left of the bed. Seth came back in the room with a towel in one hand and Lion in the other.I smiled at him. I grabbed Lion and place him next to me on the bed. Seth handed me the towel then walked out the room and closed the door behind him.

I waited a few seconds while looking at the door. I looked away then got my back pack off the floor. I placed it on the bed next to Lion. I took off my wet clothes and dried myself off. I put clean clothes on and grabbed Lion.

I opened the door to find Seth just about to knock. He was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a light blue t-shirt. he looked down at me and smiled. I blushed, but I highly doubted you could see it on my chocolate brown skin.

"Hey. What are you doin here?" I asked smiling.

"i came to tell you dinner is ready.' He said.

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry I havent updated in a while. I need some help on deciding what should happen at the dinner. I think ther might be a food fight. I guess Leah will be mad that Seth imprinted. Well, i really don't know right now though. I could really use you guys help! **

**Quick Review!  
**


	5. Dinner, Secrets, And More

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. :( Stephenie Meyer Does!

Chapter 5:Dinner, Secrets, And More

**Brianna's Point of View**

Seth and I walked down the stairs together. He kept stealing glances at me and I smiled every time I caught him looking.

We walked into the dinning room and sat down at the table. Sue was at the head, I was to the right of her, Seth sat across from me and Leah sat on the other end. Dinner started off quiet but then Leah finally spoke up.

"So... Brianna who old are you exactly?" Leah asked.

"Um... fourteen." I said looking down.

"Really?" She said sounding surprised by my age. "So... why did you run away from home. It couldn't have been that bad."

I looked down at my plate and started to pick at my food. This was a subject that I really wanted to avoid. I looked to Seth for help and he nodded understanding what I wanted him to do.

"Leah, she doesn't have to tell you if she doesn't want to." Seth said defending me.

"Oh dear!' Sue gasped. "I didn't know you ran away from home. You can stay here as long as you need to." She said sincerely. Unfortunately Leah didn't like the way this sounded.

"You can't just let her stay here with us. It's like we're taking in some random person we found on the street." Leah argued getting angry.

"Now Leah, you know it's much more than that. You should be happy for your brother." Sue said.

"Happy for him! She's 14 mom. FOURTEEN! She is way too young for him yet you want me to be happy!" Leah got up from the table and went up stairs. I assumed she went to her room because shortly after her storming off we heard a door slam.

I looked at Sue. "I'm sorry." I apologized. "I didn't mean to come in between you and your family."

"It's okay dear. Leah never really was a happy person." Sue said truthfully.

"Well... if you are letting me stay here I guess I should tell you why I ran away." I said looking at Seth. he nodded say it was okay for me to continue, so I did.

"Well, my mom got re-married to a guy named Jim. I was never really one of the most social people but that didn't bother me much. Sadly, it bothered my mother a lot. You see my sister, Mallory, she went to parties and would hang out with friends almost every night. Me on the other hand would be at home reading a good book. That's just how I was. I loved to stay home and read and not go out.

"That didn't sit well with my mom so she would come talk to me and tell me to go out. I would always refuse and go back to reading my book. Well Jim didn't like me being at home 'cause he could never get any alone time with my mom. 'Cause Jim gets home earlier than my mom, he would always yell at me and stuff.

"Then one day it got so bad he decided to hit me. He smacked me pretty hard on the face a few times. The next day when I went to school no one asked about my bruises. Not even the teachers wanted to know. It didn't bother me though 'cause I knew no one cared any way. The more I stayed home the worse the beatings got. I've been beaten with a bat, a lamp, chair, almost anything that was lying around the house or in his grasp."

"Did you tell your mother?" Sue asked concerned.

"No. I didn't tell her because I knew she didn't care. She saw all of my scares and marks and just looked away. That was pretty much why I ran away."

"Oh dear. I'm so sorry about that. You can stay here as long as you like. You already feel like part of the family."

"Thank you for listening to my story. No one ever really wanted to know what happened to me."

"Your welcome. Brianna I want you to know that we will always be here for you. When ever you need help just let us know." Sue said with a sincere smile on her face. I smiled back, feeling like someone actually cared for me for the first time in my life.

The rest of dinner went by more quietly. Various questions asked here or there. I rarely spoke but was content with my silence. At the end of dinner I helped Sue clean up, then she went upstairs leaving Seth and I alone.

I turned to look at him while we were sitting on the sofa in the living room watching TV. We were watching some movie that Seth had put in saying it was the best movie ever made.

"Seth, can I tell you something that no one else knows except for Lion." I asked, my voice a little shaky. I've never told anyone what I'm about to tell Seth. I guess it was what made me so secluded from everyone else.

"Sure." he said turning his head from the screen. "What would you like to tell me?"

"Well..." I swallowed the lump in my throat. I was going to tell him wether I wanted to or not. I have to get it off my chest. "I have magic powers I guess you could say."

"What do you mean by 'magic powers'?"

"Well, I can control the elements. Water, fire, earth, and air." **(AN: He He. Like in avatar!)**

"Really?" Seth said. "That is totally cool!" he said smiling.

"You think so?!" I asked surprised by his enthusiasm.

"Totally. You should show me tomorrow."

"I guess I could do that."

"Good." He said smiling. "It's getting awfully late. You should probably go to bed. Technically it is a school night."

I just rolled my eyes at him. "But it's the summer!" I mock complained playing along.

"No buts! Go to bed young lady. This instant!" Seth said trying to hold back his laughter.

"Make me!" I soon regretted saying that because before I knew it I was over Seth's shoulder being carried up the steps caveman-style while still holding Lion.

Seth threw me on his bed then laid down next to me laughing. I was laughing so hard I had to hold my sides because they started hurting from laughing to much.

Once the laughter died down I got comfortable on the full sized bed. I layed my head on the pillow and got under the covers. Seth started to get up but I grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Please stay with me." I begged. I didn't want to feel alone after telling them my reason for running away at dinner.

"Are you sure you want me to stay?" Seth asked.

"Yes." Was all I said. He nodded then got under the covers with me. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled in closer to his chest still hold Lion. His chest felt so warm. Come to think of it Seth is always warm. Its like he never gets cold at all.

I fell asleep easily in Seth's arms. I felt safe and comforted at the same time. Maybe even............. loved.

**AN: Hey kiddies. Here is the 5th chapter of Who Knew. I kinda couldn't wait to post it so here it is! I hope you guys like my story so far. I was planning on it being a lot longer so don't worry there will be plenty more chapters in the future. **

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS OF _WHO KNEW _PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW. THE MORE YOU REVIEW WITH IDEAS THE LESS YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR ME TO WRITE A CHAPTER.**

**SO QUICK! PRESS THE BUTTON OR I'LL GET SETH ON YOU! HE HE JK! BUT SERIOUSLY PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TOO!**

**LUV U GUYS,**

**ME'ME'  
**


	6. The Boys Come Over

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight! (I do not own avatar)

Chapter 6: The Boys Come Over

**Brianna's Point of View**

I woke up to something moving next to me. Then I remembered that Seth was there so he must be trying to leave. I opened my eyes and sat up in the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked groggily while rubbing sleep out of my eyes.

"Um....well.........there...is this....um place." Seth mumbled.

"See, you don't really have any where to go. Now come back over here so I can get some sleep."

"But its..." Seth looked at the clock on his night stand. "!0:15."

"Then it is much too early to wake up."

"Fine." He sighed. he came back over and climbed under the covers. he wrapped his arms protectively around me and I smiled. I looked up at him and kissed his cheek. i snuggled in closer to his chest and quickly fell back asleep.

**Seth's Point of View**

I stroked Brianna's dark brown almost black hair as she slept in my arms. Her breathing was even yet comforting to me. I held her close as she slept in my arms.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in." I whispered loud enough for the person to hear me but soft enough that it wouldn't wake up Brianna. My mother walked into my room. She blushed and muttered a small, "Oh." then averted her eyes from Brianna and me.

"The boys are coming over today." She said. "I thought that you should know since you have Brianna and all."

"I know mom. I can't help that I imprinted on her. It's not my fault. But now I am glad I did. She is the only thing that can keep me here on this earth. She is my reason for being and I just want to keep her as happy as I possibly can."

"I know Seth, I know. But she is quite young."

"Mom Brianna is fourteen. Quil imprinted on Claire when she was 2! I don't think my situation is worse than his."

"All I'm saying is don't take advantage of her."

"You think I'm going to take advantage of her!? Mom... I would never do that. To any girl, especially Brianna."

"Okay dear. The boys will be here at three." With that she walked out of the room. I can't believe my mom thought that I would use Brianna for sex. I can't believe it. I would never do that. EVER.

Brianna stirred in her sleep a little bit. I looked down at her only to find her holding on to my shirt. She was clinging to it like her life depended on it. I felt her body start to shake violently so I tightened my grip around her. She began to whimper from the pain. I felt useless as i stoked her back and whispered soothing things in her ear.

That didn't work. She shook my violently now, like some one was attacking her in her sleep. A few more violent shakes later she started to calm down. her breathing began to slow down and go back to a normal pace. She loosened her grip on my shirt and went back to sleeping peacefully. _Okay, what was that and where did it come from?_

When I glanced at the clock it was almost 1. I started to slip away from Brianna as unnoticed as possible but that didn't work. Her eyes shot open then she turned her head so she could look at me. I smiled sheepishly trying to cover up what I was trying to do.

"Seth..." She trailed off then looked down. She began to sob uncontrollably. I rubbed her back trying to soothe and calm her.

"Shh.....shh... it's alright. I'm here. Seth's here." I cooed in her ear.

After a short while the tears stopped falling. She looked up at me again and gave me a weak smile. "I didn't mean to..." She paused for a few seconds. "I didn't mean to do what I did in my sleep."

"No, it's okay." I said while still rubbing her back. It got quite for a long time before either of us decided to speak.

"Seth." Her beautiful voice called. "I think I want to get up now."

"Oh, okay." i got up out the bed and Brianna followed suit. Apparently Lion bailed on her, 'cause I saw her picking him up off the floor. She hugged him close to her chest then let out a big yawn. I smiled at her then yawned myself.

"Seth, can you carry me downstairs?" She asked while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Sure." I walked over to her and picked her up bridal style. She shook her head at me while trying to hold back a laugh.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I want a piggy-back ride." She said in a cute toddler-like voice.

"Well why didn't you say so." i said while swinging her around so that she was now on my back piggy-back style. She put her arms around my neck and wrapped her legs around my waist.

I made sure my grip on her was tight then walked out my room and downstairs to the kitchen.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"OJ please." She said in my ear. I shivered from her warm breath on my skin.

I opened the refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice and set it on the counter. I went to the cabinet and pulled out two glasses. I poured orange juice into both glasses then put it back in the fridge. I went to one of the stools near the counter and placed Brianna on it.

I grabbed my cup of oj and she grabbed hers. I drunk all of my orange juice in one gulp. Brianna on the other hand took her time drinking her juice.

****************************************************************************************

I went to go open the door for Embry who was the last one to get here. Jake was here with Nessie and Quil was here with Claire who is now 5.

I walked into the living room and sat down next to Brianna on the beige love seat. She looked at me and smiled. Claire was playing with her lion that I knew she kept a close watch on.

Once everything settled down I spoke up. "Everyone this is Brianna." I said as I motioned to her. "Brianna this is everyone." I said motioning around the room.

**Brianna's Point of View**

Seth introduced me to everyone and I nodded and smiled. Claire the cute little five year-old girl had long black hair and was wearing a cute yellow sun dress. Renesme who looked about 7 was wearing a pink t-shirt jeans and pink tennis shoes. Jacob, the guy i first saw in the woods, was wearing a white polo, cargo shorts and black converses. Embry, who has a strange name, was wearing a black polo, jean shorts and all black converses. Quil, who brung cute little Claire with him was wearing a plaint t-short shorts and tennis shoes.

The guys were talking about sports or what ever so I was stuck being bored. Renesme walked up to me and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Renesme Carlie Cullen." She said in a cheery voice.

"Hi I'm Brianna Reed. Nice to meet you Renesme." I said in the same cheery tone.

"You should come over to my house to play. Uncle Em would be really happy to have someone else to play with. Auntie Alice loves to go shopping so you could do that with us too.

"I would love to hung out with you Renesme."

"Cool. How old are you exactly?" she asked.

"I'm 14 and you?"

"Well I look 7."

"Oh." was all I could say.

"Maybe Seth could bring you to my house tomorrow."

"Maybe he can. It would be nice to meet the rest of your family."

"I think they would be delighted to meet you to."

"Cool."

Renesme and I talked for the rest of the time the guys were here. Who knew a seven year-old could be so interesting. I sure didn't. Any ways, Renesme and I asked Seth if we could go over to the Cullen's House tomorrow. We both gave him puppy dog faces and celebrated afterward when he said yes.

So tomorrow I am to meet the Cullens whom ever they may be. Nessie desribed them as really cool. Apparently her Aunt Alice loves to shop so much its rediculous. Her mother Bella hates to go shopping. Her Uncle Emmett is just like a really big kid from what I heard about him. Apparently jacob always hangs out at the Cullen's 'cause Nessie is there.

Before I knew it everyone was leaving. I made sure to get my Lion back from Claire to. Seth and I said bye to everyone then went outside. I guess now is more then a perfect time to show him my powers.

The was still up 'cause everyone left around 4:30 but it was cloudy as usual. I guess La Push gets the same weather as Forks. I sat on one of the chairs and Seth sat next to me. I looked at him and mustered up all the courage I could find.

"Hey Seth, would like to see me and my powers in action?"

"Hell ya! I bet it's super cool too."

"I guess it kinda is." I replied shyly.

I got up and stood in the yard. I decided i wanted to show him water dirst so I went over to the pool. I relaxed myself then made the water float in the air around me like a snake flying in the air. I made it go over to Seth and sat it on top of his head. He was amazed at how I could do this. I was a little surprised myself. i brung the water back over to me and dropped it back in the pool.

Next I was going to show him earth. I looked around the yard to see if there were any stones lying around. I found a couple then made them float in the air around me. They swirled around my body almost making me laugh at how good it felt to be showing someone what I could do. i made little shapes in the air with the stones I was controlling. A cat, a flower and my favorite......a wolf. Seth smiled when the last shape was made. I let the stones fall back to the ground.

Next I would show him air. It would be kind of difficult but I think he would get it. First I gathered all the air around me as I could. I wound it all into a ball then sat on it. I called it an air scooter. **(AN: He He like in avatar. i loved that show!)** I rode around the yard until all the air underneath me was gone. Seth's bottom jaw seemed to touch the ground he was is so much shock. I just laughed at his expression.

Lastly I would show him fire. This one I was a little concerned about because I avoided practicing with it. I let the fire float in my hand like a fire ball. Then i passed it from hand to hand and started to juggle with it. After a few tricks I let the fire die out.

I bowed and Seth gave me an applause. "And for my last trick I will have all four elements at the same time." I raised the stones, raised some water out of the pool, let the fire come out of my hand, and spun it all together with air. In the sky I made a huge wolf shape and smiled at how good I could control the elements. I let Seth take in the wonderful site for a few seconds longer. I placed the stones back on the ground, put the water back in the pool, let the fire die out, and let the air go.

I bowed once again. "Thank you, thank you. I will be here all week." I said while laughing and bowing at the same time. Before I knew it Seth swept me up in a bone crushing hug. He twirled me sround and I just laughed. He placed me back on the ground then kissed me passionately on the lips.

When he pulled away I was shocked. _Did Seth just kiss me?!_, I thought. He looked at the expression on me face and instantly regretted it.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know what came over me." Seth apologized.

"No, it's okay."

"Really?!"

"Sure. I didn't mind. To be honest......I kinda liked it." I said blushing.

"You know I can see your blush. It's very light but most definitely there." Seth said while stroking my cheek with his finger tips. I blushed even more. I'm sure I could of looked like a strawberry by now.

"See. It looks like strawberry syrup on a chocolate cake."

"Wow! I'm soo touched by your compliment." I said sarcastically. He dropped his hand and put it back to his side.

"Remind me to never make you angry."

"Why?" I asked fluttering my eyelashes.

"'Cause you could most definitely kick my butt that's why." I giggled at what he said. He's so funny.

"Well, I think it's time to go inside. It's raining."

"I don't feel any rain."

"That's because I made a dome of ice to stand over us so we won't get wet." Sure enough when we both looked up, little droplets of rain were falling on top of the ice dome. I let it down, turning it back into waterwe got soaked, again.

We ran into the house and up the stairs to Seth's room. I sat on his bed and he sat next to me. It was quiet for awhile. The silence wasn't awkward. It was a comfortable silence.

"Seth, can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well... I just wanted to let you know that you are the first boy I ever kissed." I said blushing.

"Really. I'm honored to have been the first."

"Really?"

"Of course! I thought I would of been the second or third."

"What kind of girl do you take me for?

"I didn't mean it that way. It's just that you're so beautiful that I know someone must have wanted if not already kissed you."

"Thanks I guess."

"No problem."

The rest of the evening went the same as it did yesterday. WE ate dinner then Seth and me were on the couch watching who-knows-what movie. Seth carried me upstairs 'cause I fell asleep during the movie. He gave me my Lion and hopped under the covers with me.

Last time I was asleep I had a terrible dream that felt so real. I guess you could call it a vision 'cause it felt like it was really happening to me. And there were strange people in my dream. They had extremely pale skin and seemed to sparkle when they were in the sun. But what scared me the most about them were their eyes. They were bloody red and full of hate and murder and so many terrible things.

I guess I should tell Seth about my dream/vision thing that I had. Maybe. But I don't him to get hurt from those evil pale-skinned people with the bloody red shot eyes.

**AN: Hope you guys liked this chapter of Who Knew. It was really fun to write so I hope you like it. Yea it is kinda long. The longest chapter so far. I'm sorry to do this to you guys but, the next time I'll update is when I get 25 reviews. **

**Yes I know it is completely evil but i don't really have any motivation to write if there aren't any reviews. The faster i reach 25 reviews the less time you guys will have to wait for a new chapter. **

**JUST SO I'M CLEAR. I REALLY MEAN IT WHEN I SAY IM NOT WRITING ANY MORE UNTIL I REACH 25 REVIEWS. I DO LUV U GUYS BUT I DON'T HAVE ALOT OF SUPPORT. **

**LUV YA GUYS SO MUCH!,**

**ME'ME'  
**


	7. Meeting The Cullens

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter 7: Meeting The Cullens

**Brianna's Point of View**

I awoke to a bright light shining in my face. It must of been the sun shining through the window. I sat up reluctantly and groggily wiped my eyes of sleep. I looked around the room to find no Seth.

I got up out the bed and left Lion in the room. I walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen. I found Seth cooking an omelet. It must be for me, 'cause there was one on the counter next to him already half eaten.

I decided to sneak up on him. I walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and grabbed me by my waist. I surely wasn't expecting that. he had an amused look on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him and he just laughed. he let my go and pushed me out the kitchen.

I sat on the counter and waited for another five minutes before a plate with an omelet on it was handed to my. I started to eat it with my hands when Seth came back with a fork for me.

"Wow. I didn't know you were that hungry." I said amused.

"Well you took to long to give me a fork." I said with a mouthful of omelet. He placed the fork next to my plate and I picked it up. I finished my omelet within the next couple of minutes. Seth took my plate and put it in the pile of other dirty dishes.

I got up from the chair I was sitting in and went over to Seth. I snuck up behind him and jumped on his back. I put my arms around his neck.

"We're going to meet the Cullens today right?" I asked him. My lips dangerously close to his ear. I felt his body shiver under mine.

"Yes we are." He swung me around so that I was now facing him.

He carried me all the way upstairs to his room. He dropped me on the bed then lft the room. he came back a few minutes later holding clean clothes in his hands. They didn't look like any of the clothes that I brung with me. _I wonder where those came from?_

He placed the clothes on the bed next to me and told me to get dressed. I put on the pair of black skinny jeans and yellow t-shirt he told me to change into. I put my all black converses on then left the room. I went downstairs and found Seth waiting for me at the front door.

We walked out the house and got into a silver Mercedes. We drove around for a while then stopped by the edge of a trail in the forest. I tensed in my seat next to him. Last time I was in the woods I was surrounded by wolves. I was practically alone if you don't count the wolves.

I unbuckled my seat belt then got out the car. Seth motioned for me to follow him into the woods so I did. We walked on the path for awhile until Seth made a left turn into the dense green forest. I didn't say a word. I willingly followed.

Many trees later, Seth turned around to face me. I looked me deep into my eyes. I stared back into his.

"Do you trust me?" Seth asked a bit hesitantly.

"Yes."

"Don't move and don't scream. Everything is okay."

"Alright." Seth turned away and walked deeper into the woods. I looked around at the many trees that were surrounding me. It was like a little clearing. And by little I do mean little.

A few minutes later a GIANT sandy brown wolf walked out from the trees from the direction Seth had just gone in. Instantly I knew it was Seth. To be honest I knew he was a wolf all along. I was just waiting for him to show me.

I walked up to the wolf and smiled. It gave me a toothy wolf grin back.

"To be quite honest. I've known you were a wolf since the day I saw you in the woods." He gave me a look that said oh-really.

"Yup. I was just waiting for you to tell me. Well, show me." He backed away from me and went back in the woods. Shortly after Seth came back smiling.

"You didn't know I was a wolf. You couldn't have."

"But I did. I'm not like other people."

"True."

Seth and I walked back through the woods to the car. The whole time he seemed to be in deep thought. He opened the door for me and I got in the car. Seth got in the drivers seat and stated the ignition. Before we could pull away I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He looked at me shocked. I just smiled. WE pulled away and was soon in route to the Cullens.

"Brianna. I should warn you that the Cullens aren't normal."

"Let me guess. They are vampires." Seth tensed at my words. I just let out a soft chuckle.

"How did you know?" He asked bewildered.

"I told you I'm not normal. I have crazy powers. I don't see why me knowing the Cullens are vampires amazes you." Seth stared at me for a few minutes. he opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

"Yes I know that Jacob, Quil, Embry and Leah are werewolves too."

"How did you know?"

"To be honest I didn't. It just came to me in a little voice in my head. It told me what you were and the Cullens. Even that sweet little Renesme was half human half vampire. I even know that Edward can read minds and Alice can see the future, except for werewolves. I also know that Jasper can feel what other people are feeling and can manipulate emotions as well."

Shortly after our conversation we arrived at a house that was in the middle of the forest. We took so many turns to get here I lost count. The house was big. One side of the house was a giant window. Like the walls were knocked out so they could be replaced with glass.

Seth and I walked in and was greeted by everyone. Renesme ran up to me and I caught her and placed her on my hip.

"How was your day so far?" I asked her.

"Boring. Jake isn't here and Uncle Em didn't want to play with me."

"Why not?"

"He said he had other stuff to do and blah blah blah." We both laughed. I put her down and walked into the living room. I sat on the sofa and Renesme sat next to me. Soon Emmett came to sit on my other side. He looked at me with a huge smile on his face.

"So, Brianna do you wanna play with Nessie and me."

"Sure. What are we playing?" We both looked at Nessie. Put her finger on her chin as if in deep thought.

"How about hide and go seek. Bri and I will hide. Uncle Em you come find us."

"Okay." Nessie and i scurried off the couch and run upstairs to hide.

"28. 29. 30. Ready or not here I come!" We hurried off into the bathroom. I hid in the tub and Nessie in the closet. We stayed extremely quiet.

I heard someone outside the door to the bathroom. I placed my hand over my mouth to muffle my squeal. It didn't work. Darn! Emmett burst through the bathroom and immediately looked in the tub. he picked my up and slung me over his shoulder.

"Where's Nessie?" He asked.

"I won't tell." I said stubbornly.

"Doesn't matter I know where she is any way." He opened the closet with his free hand and pulled Nessie out. He slung her over his other shoulder then went back downstairs.

He dropped us both on the couch. We stuck our tongues out at him then began to laugh. he laughed a loud booming laugh with us. Before I could settle down Carlisle called me into the kitchen.

I left the couch and sat on one of the stools near the counter.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Brianna. We wanted to ask you if you knew about us." Carlisle asked me. _Yes i know that you guys are vampires and I'm totally cool with it. Yea Edward I know you can read minds._

Edward looked surprised. I was very pleased with his reaction.

"Carlisle, she knows. She said that she's okay with it." Edward said.

"Really?" Carlisle asked me.

"Totally. To be honest you guys are the closest people I have to family. I know I don't fit in. Being black and all. But it makes me happy to know that I'm accepted somewhere. To know that people like me for me."

"Brianna you are welcome here any time." Carlisle said sincerely.

"Thank you." I left my stool and gave both Edward and Carlisle a hug. They were both cold one's but I didn't care.

I went back into the living room and immediately covered my ears from the high pitched shrill scream that Alice made. She ran up to me then gave ma hug. I hugged her back.

"I can't wait go shopping. School is gonna start soon isn't it." I nodded at her.

"We have so much shopping to do!" Alice sang.

"Yeah." I said timidly.

I walked over to one of the huge window-walls. I looked out and was taken aback by the beautiful scenery. All the trees had green leaves and if I looked far enough I could just make out a small pond. I smiled. The wonderful scenery just made me feel a little bit better.

Arms snaked around my waist from behind and I immediately knew it was Seth. He placed his chin on top of my head. We both looked out the window.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I said.

"Yes. You are." I blushed, knowing Seth was the only person who could tell.

Something caught my eye. Something moved from one of the trees. Then I saw them.

Those eyes. Those bloody red evil eyes. They stared into mine then everything went black.

**AN: I know I said that I wasn't going to write anymore until I got 25 reviews. I changed my mind. I just love writing this story to much.**

**LUCKY FOR YOU GUYS TO. I REALLY MEANT WHAT I SAID. I KNOW ITS KINDA DEMANDING SO I'LL CONTINUE WRITING FOR YOU GUYS. BUT PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I'M HOPING TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER IN TODAY TOO! AND ITS JUST FOR YOU GUYS.**

**LUV YA!'**

**ME'ME'  
**


	8. The Man Behind The Darkness

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 8: The Man Behind The Darkness

Those eyes. Those bloody red evil eyes. They stared into mine then everything went black.

**Brianna's Point of View**

When I opened my eyes I was in the middle of nowhere. Not in a desert. Not in a forest. Not in the ocean. No where. Everywhere there was darkness. I looked around only to find, yup you guest it, more darkness. I was in the oblivion.

I stopped my wandering when I was met with a pair of bright bloody red eyes. They seemed to come closer and closer until they were right in front of me. I couldn't look away. Those red eyes held me in place.

The person was cloaked but I could tell it was a man. He placed a hand on my cheek and it felt ice cold. Colder than one of the Cullens hugs.

"I want you to send a message for me." The cloaked man said. He looked me deep in my eyes then kissed me fiercely. I tried to push him away but it was no use. He pulled back then gave me an evil grin.

He pushed my head to the side, exposing my neck. At first he placed a gentle kiss there. Then he bit me. Hard. I gasped then tried to scream from the pain. I couldn't. He was drinking my blood and I couldn't do anything about it. He pulled away. He obviously wanted me alive for something. _But what could that be? _He began to stroke my arms. He brung up my right arm and bit into my forearm. The stinging pain began to course through my body. I tried to push him off of me, but once again it was no good. He pulled away and dropped my arm. He stared at me lustfully. He turned to walk away but after a few steps he came back. He tore my yellow t-shirt and began to carve a message into my stomach with his nails. I couldn't quite make out what he wrote. I only hope that it isn't bad. At the end of his message he bit me to prove his point I guess. His bloody red eyes shot back up to mine again.

"Tell the Cullens that I'm back and I'm waiting for my revenge." He nearly growled at me. With that he was gone.

Once again everything went black.

**Seth's Point of View**

I was looking out the window with my chin on top of Brianna's head. The scenery really wasn't that bad even though I've scene it millions of times.

All of a sudden Brianna went limp in my arms. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head so all you could see was white. I shook her gently to try and see if she would wake up.

"Brianna." I called. Nothing happened. "Brianna get up." I said panic clearly heard in my voice. "Carlisle!" he came over at vampire speed.

"What's wrong with her?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know. One minute she's smiling and happy. The next she falls limp in my arms."

"I'm going to take her upstairs to Edward's old room, if that's okay with you?" I nodded. Carlisle took Brianna upstairs with me close behind him. He placed her on the large king-sized bed. It had a black comforter and a gold frame. It seamed as though the whole room was based off of those two colors. One of the walls in the room was entirely covered with cds, records, tapes, and other music related things.

I stared at Brianna's still form. She was just there. Not moving. She was breathing but very heavily. Then i noticed something on her neck. It was like a bite mark. It started gushing out blood. It was like a rapid river. It wouldn't stop following out of her body.

"Carlisle she's bleeding!" Carlisle looked at Brianna's still form. he grabbed a few things from his doctor bag and began to put white guaze over the wound. he put white medical tape at the ends to make it stay. The bleeding seemed to stop after he finished.

He turned to grab something else from his bag but a bite mark started to form on her right forearm. I didn't have to say anything 'cause Carlisle already knew what happened. He did the same thing to her forearm.

We waited there in silence for a while, carlisle and I. I feel so useless that I can't help her. She didn't scream once yet but I knew she was in a lot of pain. I could just tell. I never took my eyes off her still form.

Then all of a sudden her yellow t-shirt ripped in two. Like it was a vest she was wearing exposing her chest and stomach. I tried not to stare but I couldn't. Then writing appeared on her stomach. I left my place from leaning against the wall to sit on the bed next to her. I looked at her stomach. There was a message and another bite mark. It read: **_James was here_**.

Carlisle quickly came over and covered the bite mark in bandages. He looked at the message and gasped.

"Seth don't leave her side. I got to go tell Eward something."

"Okay." He left the room.

I layed next to Brianna and placed her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and watched her sleep.

**Brianna's Point of View**

I felt something around me. It was warm. Hell, anything would feel warm to me right now. then i heard someone calling my name. Not just any someone, it was Seth. I ran frantically through the darkness. Then I saw a light. I walked over to it then stepped in it.

I opened my eyes to find a panic striken Seth holding me in his arms calling my name.

"Seth." It was low, almost a whisper. But i got his attention. he looked down at me and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey. What happened?"

"Well, you passed out so Carlisle brung you up here to Edwards old room." I sat up and looked around the room. All the Cullens were there. Bella was holding a sleeping Nessie and Edward was beside her. Emmett was next to Rosalie and Carlisle next to Esme. They were all watching me.

I turned to Seth. he was still smiling. I practically attacked him when I gave him a hug. I kissed his cheek then hopped off the bed. i stumbled a little bit but i caught myself before I could fall. I gave each of the Cullens a hug and thanked them.

"How long was I out for?" I asked no one in particular. I sat next to Seth on the bed agian.

"About three hours." Emmett said. "It was hard on all of us. Especially Nessie. She wanted to come in and see you but we wouldn't let her."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because we didn't want her to disturb you." Bella said.

"Oh." was all I could say.

"You must be hungry. Would you like something to eat?" Esme asked.

"Sure."

"Anything in particular?"

"Mmmmm......spaghetti please."

"Okay. It should be done soon."

"Okay. Thank you Esme. And thanks everyone."

"Your welcome." Everyone said in unison. They left the room leaving Seth and I alone.

He snaked his arms around my waist from behind. He kissed my neck gently. It sent a shiver of pleasure down my spine.

"Don't scare me like that ever again." He whispered in my ear.

"I'll try not to." Then I remembered that my shirt was still torn and I had to give the Cullens the message.

"Um Seth. Do you think I can get a different shirt?" I asked.

"Yea. You can have mine." Before I could stop him he pulled off his shirt and handed it to me. I shrugged out of my shirt-vest and put Seth's shirt on. it smelled just like him too.

Seth hooped off the bed. I tried to get off the bed too but Seth stopped me. He picked me up bridal style and carried me down the stairs. he carried me to the living room and still didn't put me down.

"I have to tell you guys something." I said. Everyone in the room turned their attention to me.

"Well in my dream/vision. A man told me to tell you guys that he's back and that he is waiting for his revenge." It got quiet in the room. Too quiet. So quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Did you see what he looked like?" Edward asked.

"No. It was too dark and he was wearing a cloak." He just nodded. Edward and Carlisle left the room.

I didn't think to much about it though. Seth went to go sit on the sofa with me still in his arms. He sat down and placed me in his lap.I layed my head on his chest. His steady breathing was comforting to me. Seth whispered something in my ear. I nodded. _I guess I could show them._

I stood up and asked everyone to come outside so i could show them something. everyone followed and went to the backyard. I took a deep breath to prepare myself for what I was about to do.

"Everyone I would like to show you what I can do." I looked around and found some stones. I raised my hand to them and made them float in the air. I heard Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper gasp. Emmett said it was cool. I made them spin in circle and around Emmett's head. I finished playing with them and let them fall to the ground.

For my next trick I pulled water out of thin air. I encircled it around me to make it look like I was an octopus. I swung the long water arms at Emmett and hung him upside down by his feet. He was trying to be angry but was failing miserably. He burst out in his booming laugh. I was tempted to not drop him on his head. But I knew Rosalie would be extremely angry with me. Edward laughed even louder than everyone else. I just smiled at him. I gently placed Emmett back on the ground. I gathered the water into a giant ball. I let it float above their head's for a few seconds then dropped it. Everyone glared at me. I just stuck my tongue out at them.

They all tried to catch me. Me being the smart person that I am, made an air scooter and rode around until it was all gone. Them Seth caught me in his arms. I wiggled my way out and ran around like a little kid at the park playing tag with their friends.

"Wait! I have one more to show you. You might want to stand back though." I took a deep breath. I stepped away from them. I let the fire burn through my finger tips. I released it in the shape of a wolf. It ran around in the air and around everyone. It came back to me and I caught it. I let it burn out then sat down on the ground. I was a little exhausted.

"That was totally cool. You could definitely kick ass if you needed to." Emmett said.

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled. Then hit him in the back of the head. He was grinned a goofy grin and apologized for what he said.

"It's okay Em, Seth totally agrees with you." I said trying to make him happy again.

We all went inside and Seth and I ate the spaghetti Esme had made. It was really good too. I would have to ask her to make some more for me one day. Edward, Bella, and Nessie went to their home. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett went upstairs. Seth and I thanked Carlisle and Esme for letting us come over then we left.

I fell asleep on the way back to Seth's house. He cut off the engine then got out the car. He opened my door and gathered me in his arms.

Once in the house he carried me upstairs to his room. He untied my shoes and put me under the covers. I felt him get in next to me shortly after. He wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled into his chest and manged to whisper a sleepy goodnight.

I'm not sure but I think I heard Seth say"I love you." to me. I could be dreaming, but then again. Hmmm.....

**AN: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and took the time to read this story. I would also like to thank everyone that added this to their favorites and who added me as there favorite author. *sob* I am really touched. You guys really made my day.**

**I'M DEDICATING THIS CHAPTER TO SilverGoldsun THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! MUCH LUV!**

**I'M A LITTLE LOW ON IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME. I'M SUFFERING FROM WRITERS BLOCK ABOUT RIGHT NOW. PLEASE HELP! YOU'D REVIEW IF YOU CARED! **

**LUV YOU GUYS STILL,**

**ME'ME'  
**


	9. Brady or Collin?

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight So Stop Nagging Me About It!

Chapter 9:Brady or Collin?

**Seth's Point of View**

When I woke up Brianna wasn't in my arms. I sat up and looked at the clock on my night stand. It read 2:35 PM. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and hopped out the bed. I left my room and went downstairs.

I saw Brianna sitting on the long couch in between Brady and Collin. Quil, Embry, and Jake sat in the other seats in the room. I walked up to the back of the couch and placed bothe of my hands over Brianna's eyes.

"Who is it?" I asked her.

"Seth!" She wiped her head around so we were now face to face. She kissed my cheek then said, "Good afternoon sleepy head. Your mom went shopping so its just us and the guys."

"Alright." I said then hopped over the sofa and sat next to Brianna.

"I was just about to show the guys..." She moved closer to whisper in my ear . "... my powers." Then she leaned away. "If that's okay with you."

"Of course. I think they'll love it." I said.

"Who'll love what?" Collin asked.

"It's a surprise." Brianna said.

"Well I wanna know what it is." Quil whined.

Brianna got up and walked to the kitchen. She went out the back door and stood in the middle of the yard. Everyone sat down on the grass and I stood next to Brianna. She smiled at me. She looked around the yard and got one of the big boulders we have to float in the air. She brought it in front of me and I sat on it. She brought it over to above the pool then flipped it over. I fell into the pool with a loud splash. _She is so gonna get it,_ I thought.

Before I knew it i was floating in the air in a large water bubble. I waved to Quil, Embry, Jake, Brady, and Collin. They all just stared at me. Brianna put the water bubble back into the pool. I climbed out of the pool and gave Brianna a big wet hug. She tried to push me off but I just tightened my grip.

Before I knew it i was completely dry and flying in the air. Before I could hit the ground she caught me in a water bubble. She placed the bubble on the ground and let it go. After all that I'm still wet. I walked over to the others and sat down on the ground.

Brianna seemed deep in thought and then a dragon made of fire came from her finger tips. She let it fly around for a while then changed the shape to a wolf. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone was in awe from what she could do. She let it come to her side then lick her cheek. Then it disappeared.

**Brianna's point of View**

Everyone was staring at me. I gave a timid smile then looked down at the ground. _What if they hate me now? I hope they don't. They're the only friends I have. _Brady and Collin got up from the ground and ran over to me.

"That was totally awesome!" Brady told me.

"Yeah. Totally. You could kick some major ass!" Collin said.

"Thanks you guys." I said. I gave them each a kiss on the cheek. "Wanna go inside?" I asked.

"Sure." They both said.

We all walked inside and sat on the sofa. Collin is cute with his shaggy brown hair. Brady is so hot with his Short black hair. he seems to be able to melt me with one look. If I had to choose between the two, i would probably pick Brady. He is really sweet and can easily make me smile. Collin is alot of fun to be around and can easily make me laugh. To be real honest I wish I could have them both.

"We should watch a movie." I suggested.

"How about The Breakfast Club." Brady said. **(AN:He he. i luv that movie. its like so funny and halarious.) **

"Do we have to?" Collin asked.

"Yes. I love that movie. It's a classic." I said.

Brady put the movie in then sat back next to me on the sofa. While watching the movie I noticed that both Brady and Collin were looking at me. When I caught them looking I would stuck my tongue out at them. Then we all would start laughing our butts off.

For the rest of the night all the three of us did was watch movies. We watched so many movies I lost count after 7. While we were watching some comedy movie i started to get sleepy. my eye lids started to get really heavy. Without thinking i rested my head on Brady's shoulder. I felt him tense, but then he put his arm around me resting my head on his chest instead. Even though my eyes were closed, I could feel Collin place my feet in his lap. I guess he wanted to hold part of my sleeping form too.

**Seth's Point of View**

When Jake, Quil, Embry, and I walked into the living room Brianna and Brady were curled up together on the sofa while Collin was spread out on the floor. The TV was still on so they must've been watching movies. I turned the TV off and went upstairs to my room.

I can't believe Jake would accuse Brianna of being a vampire. Just 'cause she has supernatural powers doesn't make her a vampire. She said she was shunned from her family and the people in her school but that doesn't make her a vampire. Does it?

* * *

_The Next Day_

**Brianna's Point of View**

When I woke up I was in someones arms. I assumed it was Seth but I wanted to check anyways. I turned so that I was facing, _Brady._ I guess we fell asleep together when the movie was playing. I just shrugged it off and snuggled closer to Brady. I looked up at his face again only to find his hazel eyes staring at me. I smiled at him sheepishly.

"Good morning." I said.

"More like afternoon really." Brady said.

"Oh. You probably want to get up don''t you."

"Nope. This is fine." He smiled at me. Before I could say anything back he gave me a short sweet kiss on the lips. He was beaming at me. All I could do was smile. I was shocked! Brady just KISSED_ me_! I didn't know what to do so I got up. Brady followed suit.

he walked up to me so we were face to face. We were so close my hands rested on his nicely sculped chest. I could feel it go up and down from every breath he took under my touch. It was quite nice actually. he wrapped his arms around my waist. He liffted me up so the I could stand on his shoes. He grabbed one of my hands and I placed the other on his shoulder.

We swayed at first. Just moving from side to side. Then we started moving in a circle. It was at a very slow pace but it was nice. I've never danced with anyone before. It feels nice to dance with someone. I feel happy almost. Brady swooped me up in his arms bridal style and swung me around. It was a joyous feeling. It felt like I was flying.

Brady stopped spinning me and I smiled at him. Without thinking I kissed him. When I pulled away he was smiling at me. He had an adoring look in his eyes. Not like when Seth looks at me but close. Like there is something missing. I internally shrugged it off. Brady leaned leaned in closer to me. He stopped when our lips were mere centimeters away.

instead of waiting, 'cause I'm impatient I kissed him on the lips. I brung my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me. he walked us over to the couch and sat down so that I was in his lap. He tightened his grip around my waist and pulled me closer to him. There was barely any space in between us. I tried breathing in through me nose so that i wouldn't have to break a lips apart.

I couldn't. I broke away first trying to catch my breath. Both Brady and I were breathing heavily trying to catch our breath. that didn't stop Brady though, he just moved to my neck. Placing soft kisses on every inch of my skin that was exposed to him.

I wanted him to stop as soon as he started on my neck. I pushed on his chest as hard as I could. He stopped. He looked at me puzzled.

"It's not you. I just..." I got up from his lap and ran upstairs to Seth's room.

I opened the door and ran to the bed. Seth was still there but his eyes were open. He wasn't sleeping. he was staring at the ceiling thinking. I through myself into his arms and cried on his chest. He rubbed soothing circles in my back while cooing in my ear.

It made me feel better. I looked at him with my tear stained face. he had no expression on his face at all. It was a hard mask over the Seth I've known and grown to love. Wait. Did I just say I love him. It's possible, but he's 2 years older than me. Ugh!

"What's wrong?" he asked me. no emotion in his voice at all.

"Well, Brady and I were dancing. It was really nice but not really. It felt like something was missing. I can't explain it though. But then we started making out and it didn't feel right but then it did. I don't know. Seth I'm so sorry."

"Well maybe you were missing music." He joked.

"I even knew that!" I said. "I really am sorry though. I feel like I betrayed you by making out with Brady."

"You don't have to. He is your age."

"I guess I like him, but not as much as I like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that every guy that wants to try an d get with me will be compared to you. They all will. None of them would even come close to be as good as you are."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I think I love you."

**AN: Because I am completely 46% evil i will leave it right here. What do you think will happen next. Will Brady and Brianna go out. Will she go out with Collin. Will she go out with any body. And whats the deal with james. where does he fit into all of this anyways. Why does the pack think Brianna's vampire. **

**All will be revealed within the next chapters or so. if you review i might give some secrets away.**

**REVIEW OR I'LL TELL ALICE YOU WANNA GO SHOPPING AND DO THE REVIEW CHANT WITH EMMETT!**

***sspp* thanks SilverGoldsun!**

**Luv Always,**

**ME'ME  
**


	10. The Idea

**A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry for not updating in like forever but you guys still luv me right?**

Disclaimer: You guys already know, I DON'T own Twilight!

Chapter 10: The Idea

**Brianna's Point of View**

_Previously on Who KNew _**(A/N: he he. feels like a saop opra.)**

_"I guess I like him, but not as much as I like you."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"It means that every guy that wants to try an d get with me will be compared to you. They all will. None of them would even come close to be as good as you are."_

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"I think I love you."_

"Brianna how can you say that. I'm two years oldder than you and we kinda just met."

"I don't care. I feel like I've known you my whole life."

"Brianna..." Seth sighed. "I'll always be here for you but I never could in that way. It's just not right for me to do that to you."

"Seth, it doesn't matter to me. I know I love you and I always will. I promise you will always be in my heart no matter what."

"Okay if that's what you want."

"It is. I just wanna ask you for one favor before I never bring this up again unless you want me to."

"Anything that would make you happy."

"Could I have one kiss?"

I lifted my head from Seth's chest and looked him in his wonderful brown eyes. They seemed to be happy but sad at the same time. I wanted to questiopn him about it but it would ruin the moment. I brought my face closer to his and he pressed his lips against mine. They were the soft sweet lips from the first time I had kissed him. All too soon it was over though. He pulled away from me then kissed my forehead.

"Don't forget Bri I'll always be here for you. When ever you need me I'll be there. I'm always watching. don't forget that."

"I never will."

"Now go downstairs and hang with Collin and Brady. I think those two really like you."

"I actually kinda like them too. Do you think it would be bad to want both of them?"

"I guess so. You could go out with one and then the other to see which one you wanna be with more."

"That's not a bad idea."

"I'm full of good ones." He said playfully, just like the Seth I know. Something was kinda off about it but I won't bug him.

"Of course you are. That's why I came to you."

"Yup. That's me." I got up from the bed and stopped in the doorway before I left to go tell the guys my idea.

"Seth, I want you to know that I'll always wait for you. No matter how long it takes, I'll wait."

I walked down the stairs and sat in between Collin and Brady. They were both arguing about something that I had no need to join in. Collin tapped me on my shoulder and I turned to face him.

"Bri is it true that you and brady like got together now?"

"Nope." I said. I heard brady gasp then huff angrily. "Let me re-phrase that. We don't go out officially yet because I actually like you both. So I've decided that I would go on a date with both of you and the one I like more will become my official boyfriend. And because I already kissed Brady I have to kiss you to."

"Okay. I guess that's fair. Can ask you one question though?" Collin said.

"Shoot." I said.

"When did you two suck face?"

"Well. . . you were sleep and we were bored so yeah." I said.

"Okay." Collin said stretching out the o longer than he needed to.

"Do you want me to kiss you now or whenever you want?"

"Now is good."

I got up and sat in Collin's lap. I looked into his blue eyes that seemed to twinkle like stars in a clear sky. He had the biggest goofy grin on his face that just made me want to smile. I moved closer to him until our lips were only a few centimeters apart. He came the rest of the way then our lips met. It was gentle and kind. Kinda like kissing Brady but a little different. I pulled away gasping for air. He still had that same goofy grin on his face. I smiled at him then kissed his cheek. I layed my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

I felt Collin pick me up and walk around. I assumed he was walking around the living room but then I felt the cool yet warm air from outside. _He bettter not be doing what I think he's doing_, I thought. I opened my eyes just a little too late. Collin dropped me in the pool then jumped in behind me. He was smiling at me while i mock glared back. He waded over to me then wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"That was so rude." I said.

"You know you loved it." Collin said.

"So what. It was still rude."

"Awe come on Bri. Will you forgive me?" I turned around to face him. He had his bottom lip poked out and the cutest puppy dog eyes I could imagine.

"Fine! I forgive you." I said kissing his cheek.

I waded over to the edge of the pool then climbed out. Collin followed suit and walked beside me as we walked into the house. He opened the door like gentlemen then walked inside to the living room. Brady was still on the couch when I walked in. I looked at me wide-eyed then began to laugh. I knew exactly how to get rid of that laugh to. I walked over to him and sat in his lap. I gave him a hug and rubbed my wet cheek against his. I stood up from his lap so I could look at his reaction. He was shocked and surprised that I would do such a thing. I laughed at him with Collin. WE were both on the floor laughing until we couldn't any longer.

Brady got up from the couch and started wrestling with Collin. I laughed at them for being such stupid boys then joined in on their fun. I couple minutes later Seth came downstairs and came into the living room. He saw me over Brady's stomach and Collin on top of me over my back. I gave him a weak smile and he just shook his head at us.

"You guys are so weird sometimes." was all he said then went to the kitchen.

We srcambled to get off the floor then walked into the kitchen too. Collin wrapped his arm around my waist and I didn't mind at all. The three of us followed Seth around everywhere he went for awhile until he got anoid.

I thought accord to me. _What if they had a race to see who would take me out first_, I thought. Collin, Brady, and I were sitting on the sofa talking who knows what when the thought came to me. It wasn't that bad of an idea actually but we would have to go somewhere secluded so no one would know.

"Hey guys I have an idea. What if you two race in your wolf form to figure out who's going to take me out first."

"That's not a bad idea." Brady said.

"Yea. You would totally lose to me anyway. " Collin boasted.

"We'll see won't we." I said.

**Alice's Point of View**

I walked downstairs and sat next to Rosaliie. I just had a vision about Brianna. It was kinda blurry so I knew it had to be with one of those wolves. I didn't see who it was but they were at some place where you could play laser tag. She had a big smile on face and she was having a good time.

"Hey Rosalie guess what?" I said in my cherry tone.

"What Alice?" She asked annoyed.

"We get to go SHOPPING!" I practically sang.

"We do? Why?"

"WEHAVETOTAKEBRIANNASHOPPINGFORHERDATE!" I screamed.

"Cool." was all she said. Uhg! I know she wants to go shopping. Bri is probablly like Bella so I'll have to bring her along to.

"Alice you are not taking Bella shopping with you." Edward told me as he walked by. _Stupid mind reader._

**Brianna's Point of View **

It turns out Collin wasn't lying. He did beat Brady and buy a long shot. We were all sitting in Seth's living room and Brady was sulking 'cause he was still mad about loosing the race. He'll eventually get over it I think. What I really should be doing is calling Alice on what to do for my dates.

I was sitting in Collin's lap resting my head on his shoulder. I told him if he dropped me in the pool again I would put him in a bubble of water and hold it 200 feet in the air. he just let out a small chuckle but agreed not to do it again anyway.

I looked at Collin's blue eyes and how they shone like stars in the sky everytime they looked at me. They were like my own personal stars from the night sky. They would even twinkle just a little like a star. They made me smile. Collin was looking at me with same goofy look as usual only this time there was something more to it. i don't know what but there's something.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed you guys. It's getting kinda late and I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow." I kissed Collin's cheek then got up from his lap. I kissed Brady's cheek then slowly walked upstairs. I walked into Seth's room and climbed into the bed. Seth was there as I suspected. I layed my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"Collin is going to take me out on Saturday." I said.

"Really? What are you guys doing?" He said.

"We're going to play laser tag."

"That sounds cool."

**Seth's Point of View**

"Yeah, I guess so." She said. I could feel her breath on my skin everytime she spoke. She doesn't know what she does to me. The way she smiles it's like my own personal sun. Her laugh sounds like an angel's from the heavens. Sometimes I don't know what to do when she's around. All in all she is my only reason for living. I love her so much but I know I shouldn't 'cause she's just really starting her life. Her birthday was 2 months ago, in June. I wanted to get her a belated birthday present but she wouldn't let me. In some ways she is kinda like Bella. Doesn't really want peop[le to do things for her, can be really quiet, extremely kind, always want ing to help others, and for that I have to love her.

"Why do you guess so?" I asked.

"Well you won't be there" She whispered.

"You'll have fun. I promise."

"I guess I will. Hey, can you take me to the Cullens tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure why?"

"I have some major shopping to do."

"Oh okay."

"Cool. Thanks your the best." She kissed my cheek then layed her head back down onto my chest.

"That's what they tell me." I said playfully. I kissed her fore head then shut my eyes. "Goodnight Bri-Bri."

"Good night Sethypoo."

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for not updating in like forever. But maybe if you guys reviewed more often i wouldn't have taken so long to update. Any way i started a new story its called _My Angel From Above_. Its a Seth story naturally. I'm actually probablly gonna start another story but I don't have a title for it so you'll just have to wait for it guess.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. ILL TELL ALICE YOU WANT TO GO SHOPPING WITH HER AND BRIANNA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**LUV,**

**ME'ME'  
**


	11. AN: Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry for not updating you guys. Just started high school last week. Got insane amount of homework. I'm trying my best to update as soon as I can. I can't promise that there will be any updates any time soon. **

**I do promise to keep writing this story. I kinda have writers block right now any way, so any ideas would totally help me out right now. **

**i got a poll on my profile. go check it out.**

**Review any ideas u might have. also **

**NEW POLL ON PROFILE. CAN _NOT _CONTINUE STORY IF I DON'T HAVE ANY VOTES FROM THE POLL! TAKE IT!  
**

**LUV**

**ME'ME'  
**


	12. Shopping with Alice and Another Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Avatar. :(

**A/N: Sorry for not updating like I should you guys. School and homework and other stuff just got my time. I promise to update as soon as I can though. **

Chapter 11: Shopping With Alice and Another Dream

**Brianna's Point of View**

I woke up the next morning and realized I had to go shopping with Alice today. Ugh! It's going to be a total nightmare. Bella told me all of her shopping stories the day before, and it had me shaking. Everyone was laughing at me, but they all knew how Alice could be. She kept claiming that she's not that bad, but by the looks everyone was giving her made me a little worried.

Seth wasn't there. Probably in the kitchen making some breakfast. I grabbed Lion off the floor and went downstairs to the kitchen. Seth wasn't there either. Hmm... I wonder where he could be.

I put Lion on the counter and walked outside. Seth was there in the pool. I thought about making a water bubble, but then thought against it. I walked over to the pool and sat at the edge.

"What's up?" I asked. Seth turned and looked at me. he had the saddest look in his eyes. Like someone he knew died.

"Nothing." was all he said.

"No, what gives?" I insisted.

"Well..." He looked away.

"Come sit." I patted the empty space next to me. He climbed out the pool and sat.

"Well, I should have told you earlier."

"Tell me what?"

"Well there's this thing called an imprint that werewolves do. Its like love at first sight only stronger. Its like all you wanna do is make her happy. To make sure that she's always happy and never hurt." He looked at me then." The thing is, I kinda imprinted on you."

"Okay. I don't see how that's a problem." he just shook his head.

"Well, Collin kinda imprinted on you too."

"Oh."

"Yea. So if you wanna be with him I'm okay with it."

"Seth.........I..." I stopped. I just didn't know what to say.

"I'm totally fine with it. Really." He still had that sad look in his eyes.

"Seth, when I said I was gonna wait for you. I meant it." Determination clearly heard in my voice. "I wasn't lying when I said I loved you. I meant it. I still do. Collin is sweet and funny, but he isn't you. You'll always be my Sethypoo." I kissed his cheek then went back in the house.

I grabbed Lion off the counter and went upstairs to Seth's room. I put sum clean clothes on.

* * *

_In the mall with Alice, Rosalie and Bella_

"Oooooo. This would be sooooo cute on you!" Alice practically yelled for the hundredth time.

"Sure." I said.

"Aww, come on. Don't be such a killjoy." Alice whined.

"You already _know_ it looks good on me, so what's the point in trying it on." I complained.

"Just for the fun of it." She squealed. I sighed. Ugh! This is a living nightmare!

"Maybe I should talk to her." Bella said. We walked out the store and sat on one of the benches.

"What's wrong Bri?"

"I'm having boy trouble." I sighed.

"Oh. Maybe I should go get Alice or Rosalie."

"No! Only you would understand. I think."

"Well what is it?"

"You see, Seth and Collin both imprinted on me and now I don't know what to do."

"Oh. Wow. That is a big problem."

"Tell me about it."

"Well I think you should just follow your heart."

"That's just it! I **_know_** I love Seth. It's just that he's pushing me away and I don't know why. And Collin, he is so cute and kind and funny, but it feels like something's missing with him. Seth makes me feel....... complete."

"So let me get this straight. You love Seth and he loves you but he's pushing you away. Is that right?" I nodded. "Well maybe he's doing it to save you?"

"I never thought of it that way. I'm still gonna go out with Collin though. he does make me smile a lot."

"See. Your not so confused after all."

"I hope not."

"Just cheer up." She leaned in close so we we're the only ones that would hear. "You know Alice really wants to help with the whole outfit for both your dates."

"That's what I was afraid of." Then we both laughed.

So shopping Alice isn't that bad. I wasn't the living hell I thought it would be. We went into so many different malls, I didn't know it was possible to do in 1 day. Thankfully Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were there to carry all the bags. It was also a good thing that there were 3 cars. Alice practically bought everything out of every store.

We drove back to the Cullen's house and brung all the clothes to my new "room". It was Edward's and Bella's old room. I sat on the bed and watched Alice put all the clothes away in the new found closet space. All the other clothes that didn't fit would go in my new shared room with Leah.

I'm supposed to start school with Collin and Brady and the rest of the pack. So for the summer I'll be with Cullens when ever I want.

Seth and I stayed for a while then piled the rest of my clothes into the small car.

When we got back, we put the new clothes into my new closet then went downstairs adn sat on the sofa. W watched tv for hours. Just bored and not wanting to talk.

Eventually I feel asleep on the sofa. Instead of leaning on Seth, like I usually do, I leaned on the arm chair.

* * *

_Another dream. . ._

_I was in that same empty space of darkness. Oblivion. **He** was there. James. He came up to me again but left me alone this time. Others were there this time. Lots of them. All of them with the same color eyes. James moved out the way and they all lunged at me. I mean they **ALL **of them. They tore and scratched and bit me anywhere they could. Then, slowly, they walked away. They left me there to die. I frantically looked for that same found nothing. My eyes started to close. I let them. My own darkness is way more comforting. _

What is that light?_, I thought. _Wait. The light! _I willed myself to go to it. It felt like forever to get there. But I got there._

_

* * *

_I woke up covered in bite marks and blood. Lots of blood. I was in my new "room" in the Cullens house. Carilse was standing over me. Trying to wipe up all the blood. I faintly saw Seth. Looking all helpless like there was nothing he could do. I saw the concentration on Carilse's face. I closed my eyes and went into a shaky sleep.

_Hours later. . ._

I awoke in Seth's arms. I looked int his face and saw all the tears. I wiped them away and he looked at me.

"What happened to you?" Seth asked me. Worry clearly heard in his voice.

"I was attacked. By......... these vampires..........but...........they were already dead."

"I don't understand."

"I don't either. I think that this happened to me 'cause I was in the spirit world."

"The spirit world?"

"Yea. It's the place where all souls dwell."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't know."

"You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was going to happen again. I thought that when I left they would go away. But now I know they wont."

"What do you mean you thought they would go away? You had these before? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because I wanted to be accepted."

"Bri, you are. You always have been. Since the day I saw you."

"I'm sorry." I looked away. I couldn't bare to see the look on his face. He put his hand under my chin to force my to look at him. So I did. What I found shocked me. It was undeniable love that I saw in those shining eyes. Then he kissed me. REALLY kissed me. Like the first time he did. It surprised me and yet it opened up a secret power that I've never known I had.

**A/N: Haha cliffy. Sorry bout not updating in like forever. I promise I'll get back to writing this story that you guys love sooooo much.**

**QUICK! PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON IF YOU DARE! ENOUGH REVIEWS I MIGHT REVEAL THE SECRET!**


End file.
